Equivalent Punishment
by Erik's Princess
Summary: Punishment is due, the Magister is feeling particularly cruel. Jason and Godric find themselves eternally entwined. Blood is let.
1. Chapter 1: Equivalent Punishment

**Hi, I know i shouldn't be writing this while writing my Dexter story (which has a chapter long over due) but inspiration took so tada. :)**

**I'm gunna leave it as a one shot but if people want it I'll try and write some more chapters. :) **

**Hope you like it.**

**oh, and sorry about the grammar and/or punctuation. :/**

* * *

><p>"You understand there has to be punishment for this."<p>

"Yes Magister"

It was barely an hour since the explosion at his abode but Godric knew that the authority would want this sorted before dawn. He figured that he would take his punishment then submit to his wish of the sun. Well at least if he took the punishment no one else could be punished in his absence. The night was cool but in Texas nothing really got cold, the sky was clear stars dangled like rain drops illuminated in the obsidian sky that was fast fading to cerulean, dawn was nearing.

"Hmm, difficult, you're old, powerful; removing your fangs would be no good as I hear you barely drink anyway. Tricky."

The Magister sat across the room from the rest of the vampires, Sookie and Jason Stackhouse being dragged along and hidden slightly behind bill and Eric respectively, Isobel and Stan standing barely a foot away from their sheriff. Eric forced himself into submission, getting angry at this point would be hell for all of them. The Magister may be younger but he had the power right now, his eyes widened, and his cold dead orbs gained a sharp glint of malice.

"How many vampires did we lose sheriff?" he spoke with an authoritative air, hand gracefully supporting his pale skull.

This made Godric pause, surely he knew that already?

"Just one Magister." He answered cautiously.

The man in question now positively shone with malevolence, it would seem the punishment had been found.

"Mr. Stackhouse." His voice twanged with the southern slight inflection that just seemed to come forth when addressing the Stackhouse siblings.

Jason's head shot up in surprise, he wasn't expected to be addressed especially not right now. Although he supposed this was mostly his fault, if he hadn't joined the fellowship the Luke would have never blown up Godric's house, well maybe he would have but he certain felt like he catalyzed the situation.

"Step forwards then boy."

He gulped, it felt like swallowing a soccer ball but the lump in his throat still wouldn't recede. He felt Sookie try and grab his arm but knew that bill had stopped her, Jason may have been a tad on the slow side sometimes but vampire matters where things you didn't mess with and he knew that, especially after the prior events of the night. Jason stepped maybe 2 feet in front of the rest of the vampires, still a good 5 foot behind Godric and his nest mates. The Magister laughed, causing the whole room to rise again is tension.

"Come now; stand next the Godric will you? I'm sure he won't mind."

Confused, Jason fell back on his usual style of address.

"Umm, yeah, sure I guess." The Magister smothered a smirk; the poor boy wouldn't be confused for long.

Jason wandered slowly the next few feet, trying to gently squeeze pass Stan without causing a huge riot. Stan wasn't obliging. Eventually, after tiring from the attitude, Godric snapped.

"Just let him pass Stan" his voice was calm but brokered no argument.

Stan stepped aside. The almost lone human settled but the ancient vampires' side, awkwardly he nodded a 'Hi' which Godric returned with a slight of his head.

"Now Mr. Stackhouse. Will you deny that you participated in fellowship of the sun activity?" The man questioned. His target shrunk by what seemed a few inches.

"No." peeked out reluctantly from his lips. Hisses from the other vampires rung around the room.

"So…" the man on the love seat interned thoughtfully." It's safe to assume you hate vampires then."

Jason gasped in horror,

"No way man, I mean sure like there… umm you're kind of scary but nuh uh, those fucking Newlins are way crazier, I ain't never goin' near them again."

"Oh, good, you won't mind being one then."

A collective gasp gripped the room. A girlish cry coming from the man's frightened younger sister. The man himself however was pale as Godric, opening and closing his mouth a few times, not able form polysyllabic sound. Godric's pallor however was the tint of bleached skull,

"So this is my punishment. To end another life. I have made before, I have kill plenty, why this? this is no punishment for me."

But the Magister only smirked,

"But you feel guilt over what you've done. And the human needed punishment of his sins against our kind, I figured, oh what's that human term... Oh yes, it kills two birds with one stone. "

"I won't do it." Godric's admission silences the already quiet room. Only two heart beats echo in the cavernous room

"I see, well I thought you'd say that so…" the speaker uses his speed and twists Jason neck to expose the carotid.

"You turn him, or he dies."

Nothing was said; sobs racketed from the Stackhouse siblings as the Magister glared fiercely down at the older vampire fangs fully descended. His grip on Jason's delicate neck tightened and forced it back even further, the vamps face hovering barely an inch above the sweated tan skin. He never once let go of Godric's gaze. Smirking he slighted his head and went to break the skin.

"Wait."

The Magister stopped and his fangs retracted, grinning now he shoved Jason to the ground and sunk back in his seat. Godric knelt down by the soon to be vampires side, leaning in he touched their foreheads together and held his shaking hands

"I'm so sorry."

Jason sniffled and nodded, he turned his bruised neck towards the Magister.

"Can I have a few minutes with Sookie? Like alone." A pair of rolled eyes later, the room was empty. Relaxed from bill's grasp Sookie ran to her kneeling brother, their eyes red from crying, their clothes torn and bloodied from the explosion.

Oh Jason" she mumbled through sobs "I'm so sorry, so so so sorry." Seeing Sookie cry was the last straw, the damn broke and the siblings were crying floods,

"I don't wanna die Sook" his voice cracked the pain and shock of the situation catching up to him at last.

"I know jay, I dunna want ya to either …but... Godric, he's kind, He won't hurt you, I know he won't and just think" Sookie laughed through her sobs. "The sex is great."

"Eww sook, wayyy too much information." He smirked, his face cracked under the drying tears.

The laughter paused as they both sobered up, their identical brown eyes found each other

"I Love you Sook,"

"I love you too Jay."

"Sob story fest over yet?"

The Magister's cruel tone shattered any elevation in their mood.

"Well come on then, Dawn is approaching; you've got two hours max, just enough time and besides, I feel like a bloodletting." The grin on his cruel face looked so foreign that it didn't even seem human-like anymore. Taking a deep breath Jason nodded, his sister breaking out in tears as her boyfriend escorting her from the room. The vampires that followed the Magister back in now surrounded Jason in a semi circle. There to stop an escape attempt or just to intimidate. Either way, they were completely unnecessary, he wasn't going to run. Godric and Eric formed the opposing side of the semi circle, the latter torn between angry, sad, and amused while the former appeared mournful and resigned. The vampire once again knelt by his soon to be protégé, and this time mumbled several words, the only ones however that were understood by Jason were "I'm sorry".

A cold hand tilted the taut flesh of Jason's face, Warm brown eyes met the cool azure of the vampires and suddenly all he could feel was fog but as soon as it came it left, the Magister demanding no glamor. Godric gritted his jaw, his fangs extended, and bit down.

The pain was indescribable, a hundred searing pokers stabbing his flesh could not compare, the human could feel his life drain away, be devoured by the forever teen vampire, spots soon started disturbing his vision, the sound of his heart beat in his ears slowly ebbing away and he fell into the awaiting unconsciousness. Godric had never tasted blood so good before, any abstinence from blood end then with the divine drink; the sweet nectar was like water to a parched man, blood lust soon took over, he lost his finally tuned control. Soon the nectar had run dry and the heart stopped, the vampire let out a whine of loss, and savagely torn at his wrist, long dead tendon and tissue dangled by a several stringy muscle fibers, He forced his wrist over the dead man's open lips, and almost instantaneously two bloodied pale hands grabbed Godric's forearm, icy lips latched onto the wound and drank. The older Vampire Pulled away when he himself felt his blood volume decrease, With the loss the mouth relaxed it's embrace on the arm and Jason's upper body fell dead to the floor.

During the turning all but Eric had left for fear of angering an already incensed two thousand year old vampire now not bound by sense of duty to law. Without a word the Viking slung the fledgling over his large shoulder and flew with Godric to their private cottage. Set in the country around Cedar Hill state park, the cottage sustained a home for them when necessary, the specialized cellar adapted for their more 'primal' needs, and the blackened windows providing the necessary protection from the sun. Secluded, no one knew of the place other than the two ancient vampires, any who stumbled across it were soon dealt with. Now it would be for the young-ling of their blood also.

Burying their new companion in silence, the olden vampire sank into the dirt next to him and Eric covered them.

"Jag älskar dig pappa". He whispered

"Jag älskar dig också min son."

.

* * *

><p><strong>But a review wouldn't go amiss. :) *innocent smile*<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Darken the Morning

**Hello, people who probably hate my guts. :) I know it's been a long wait but I think I've finally got a good hold of where this story is going to go; Sorry to fans of slash but I this is going to move away from the slash focus, there will still be some but I'm trying to make this story more rounded and believable so Jason isn't just going to go off girls all of a sudden. But yeah, I'm happy with it's direction at the moment, and I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

><p>The sun was breaching the azure horizon as Eric turned away from the impression in the soil. The path to the home seemed to drag as he paced away from his father. The oak door of the cottage swung open silently as the Viking chucked the cast iron of the spade aside and stepped past the threshold of their home. The brightly lit hallway seemed dull now to him now; the peach warmth of the walls futilely struggled to penetrate the vampire's cool hard flesh; He would need rest. Morning was a mere quarter hour away, and he would be alone when dusk broke the next night. His Father, brother, son; His maker was in the filthy ground resting with 'Him', His brother; which was a bitter pill to swallow, Godric was no longer his alone; his blood was not the lone son of the ancient wanderer any longer. The first rays of sunlight were breaking the top of the forest line; Walking through the home one more, Eric switched off the lights, his long fingers lingering ever so slightly over his maker's empty coffin, exhaling an unnecessary breath the blonde man climbed down into his own crawl space and let himself slide into his own navy silk lined casket submitting himself to the death of day.<p>

...

He dragged her away, he had to; the sobbing girl was distraught, her only remaining family, gone, taken from her by a cruel sadistic creature. Through the blood bond they shared he could feel her absolute agony, it was tearing at her heart like a scared animal ripping at its leg to escape a trap, her petite body shook at his side. The dark haired vampire gracefully held his lover to his arms and let her bawl into his shirt as he walked her out of the hotel. The transformation was starting. Once he would have relished in the delight of another joining their ranks, but now? Older, wiser, less blood thirsty he could only think of yet another soul condemned to eternal death. Bill shook his head in worry, nothing good could come of another child of Godric's, Eric was bad enough and The Queen would not be happy; then again she wasn't often but he liked to keep the sadistic bitch remotely appeased at least some of the time. Sighing, Bill hugged the girl closer to his chest shifting her position further up his body, inhaling in the process he took chance to study her. She really was quite delicious, odd but so very good, the honey of her blood sang to him untainted by other men and their sins of the flesh; for a virgin she wasn't half bad in bed. Reaching the car, her brother's agonising screams grew deaf to his ears, it was done. Bill slid her into the passenger door and strapped her in. Far from home he couldn't drive her back but the girl needed to sob herself to sleep before he brought her back to the hotel, he needed rest as well and bringing a conscience Sookie to her Brother's place of death wasn't high on his list of priorities.

...

It was mid afternoon when Sookie awoke, her sheets, the most delicious shade of fawn, wrapped around her legs as her body shifted to encompass her awakening. The sun streamed through the window attempting to heat the room only to be scuppered by the Air-con humming steadily though the silence.

'What was going on?'

Long blonde hair shook as its owner attempted to remove the last vestiges of sleepiness from her mind. She wished she hadn't. It came flooding back, the explosion, the meeting, the tears, and the blood. Jason. Jason, her stupid, sweet, misguided fool of a brother was dead; or as good as. Grief struck the living sibling as she collapsed back down into the bed sheets and began to weep. She hated them in that moment, the Magister, Eric, Bill, Godric; all the vampires for ever coming out of the coffin. But her anger couldn't hold, her shattered heart kept beating even though Sookie felt like she had lost half of it; He was never suppose to be part of it, why did he have to join the 'Fellowship of the sun'? But he was dead now. He was still kind of living she tried to tell herself, still around; she would still be able to see him. If he didn't want to eat her…, she gave a humourless laugh at that thought. It was so absurd… Jason. Sookie sniffled, her eyes drying as the truth sunk in. Her brother, her vampire- hating brother, was a blood sucker.

…

He roused for a few minutes; his small cold hands traced the lines of his child's muscles as they flushed with his ancient blood; his aged eyes bit though the sacred dirt to see the planes of the elder Stackhouse's face; strong, handsome, but undeniably modern. In two thousand years of life the father had only made one other child, a thousand years was quite an age gap he thought bitterly. The true death was no longer an option, he wouldn't leave his child alone to face the world; he just couldn't, this was his punishment, and he was to repent. Sighing, he closed his eyes once again and submitted himself to the death he wished would be forever. Next dusk he would have another child.

…

The next few days were a whirl of activity, the hurried nature of Texas was replaced with the quiet sway of life in Bon Temps but Bon Temps had its fair share of problems too. First was Sookie, under direction of Eric she had had to sort out moving Jason's things from his small apartment which would have been fine if she hadn't been confronted by Hoyt who had turned up looking for Jason and had to lie and say that Jason was moving away. As far as awkward conversations go, it was up there; Hoyt was screaming hurt through his thoughts while acting angry and indifferent so when she tried to say that it was job offer from the 'Cedar Hill' Park rangers, she had no idea where Eric got that idea from, he couldn't turn down all she got was an upset Hoyt kicking the front door in and storming away. Obviously by the time she got to work everyone was talking about it, interrogating her, making up scandalous scenarios in their heads of which she wanted to turn away in disgust. People could be so crude and surprisingly close to the truth. Arlene, the gossip she was, had started telling people of her suspicions of a vampire romance gone wrong, everyone and their mother knew of Jason's exploits with the fairer sex so it was a fair guess but way too close for comfort of the blonde waitress who at the end of her shift had a great hulking Viking to escort her home. Rumours about her flew around like flies as well that night. According to Eric as she got into his car, her brother was to be awakening within the hour and as he wouldn't be there, he was going to say with her for the next few nights. Where he got the idea that he could boss her around like that she had no clue but she pushed those thoughts aside; her brother was waking soon. Sookie tried to make conversation, tried to get him to give something up about what would happen when he came round; all she got in return was a short quip by Eric that her brother should have been up last night but had decided to sleep in an extra day. Shuffling back further into the passenger's seat she snorted, trust Jason to sleep-in in any circumstance. The leather of her seat squeaked as her escort changed gear and sped up towards her house, Sookie worried about him. Eric was the strongest person she had met, and the nastiest but seeing him with Godric had softened her view of him substantially. So she tried again.

"Eric, can I ask you a question?" you could tell from her southern drawl that it wasn't really a question and she was going to ask anyway but good manners is what Grandma insisted on.

"No." his reply was sharp and acerbic but resigned as if he knew she was going to ask either way.

"What's Godric like?"

The car lurched as the vampire slammed the brakes so hard even Sookie could hear the aluminium of the pedals crush under the pressure; the steering wheel almost seemed to melt into the metal as his hands gripped. Taking a few unnecessary breaths Eric seemed to calm; turning to her his eyes seemed to blaze with an undeniable emotion.

"Why do you want to know Sookie." his voice rang as flat and as emotionless as he could make it which surprisingly wasn't very.

Pausing to think she answered as truthfully as she could.

"I don't really know. He seems nice."

Eric gave up a humourless laugh, his head glued to the head rest, his eyes moved from Sookie's face to the ceiling of the car. His shoulders slumped as he sighed and began to speak.

"Godric, he's… everything, I love Pam, of course I do, but Godric, he's my maker. He's everything to me."

A now silent Eric restarted the car and drove them to the house. Getting out of the car and locking it up, he threw the keys at the still stunned waitress and walked inside leaving her still and gaping into warm night breeze.

…

The ground was still warm from the sun's heat when the fledgling awoke; slightly confused and bewildered he tried to turn himself around only to find that his body had twisted its self into the path of more dirt. Finally realising he was in a pit he began to attempt to dig his way out; all this time not realising he wasn't breathing and that there was another body curled around his. Godric, looking at him in extreme amusement, decided to put his poor child out of his confusion; the elder grabbed Jason's arm, shooting through the dirt like water and twisted his body to face his. The child screamed only to have his mouth filled with the soil so to make it easier on the obviously confused vampire, Godric drug both their bodies out to the pit and sat himself on the grass.

"Aww shit, am I drunk?... Cause I do stupid things then."

Grasping his protégé's face delicately Godric ran a small thumb across his cheekbone.

Obviously wary of the vampire before him Jason settled back onto his hands.

"Umm… I'm sure you're nice but I don't really do the gay thing…"

Laughing at his child's ignorance the elder posed a question.

"Have you not noticed you haven't been breathing?

Jason stilled, floods of memories attacking his brain from the last night of his life.

" Shit."

Ignoring the last remark, Godric held out his hand and helped Jason up, a very human gesture but one Jason would not need for too much longer.

"Come."

With that, Godric led his new child inside his, Eric's and now Jason's home. Quietly, which Godric knew Jason didn't regularly do; his child followed him into the 'kitchen'. It wasn't so much as kitchen as a room with a tiny fridge and a microwave, the table now having three chairs around it instead of two; the chairs weren't often used either but the addition show that Eric had made an effort, however minimal. Yes Eric was going to be an issue that they would both have to face; different reasons but Godric certainly wasn't looking forward to deal with a jealous child. Feeling as old as he was, he grabbed two bottles of Tru Blood from the fridge and heated them up, disgusting stuff if there was any but it would provide sustenance until he could bring Jason a donor or two, he certainly needn't eat but he would not let his child only feed on Tru Blood; he wasn't that cruel.

"That Tru Blood? I don't like A+." Jason wore a look of disgust on his face as he began to smell the vile, metallic odour of the thin fluid. Godric raised an eyebrow.

"How would you know what they tasted like, you've been a vampire for about an hour." A bewildered smirk glanced his face. His ward smiled sheepishly, the face that would never blush again screwed up adorably as he realised that whatever he could say next would embarrass him further.

"umm… well I tried it, at Merlottes cause I wanted to know what it was like."

"Blood didn't come to mind?"

"Not really…" shaking his head at how Jason could have lived his 28 years without dying already Godric shock up the vile drink and threw one of the bottles to his charge. Catching the glass without thinking Jason cracked the cap open on the oak table, screwing his nose to the smell, his head flung to the ceiling and chugged the fluid down his dry, burning throat.

"AGH! What the hell!"

Sipping calmly on the drink Godric merely glanced at the youngling,

"It's B- , something different."

"Still tastes like shit! AGH!" Jason bemoaned his fate a few minutes more, making childish statements of disgust oblivious to his masters growing impatience.

"Childe." His velvet tones masked the ire that flowed through his veins at the scene before him: Jason ignored his master's command. Not understanding the cry was directed to him, he continued to lament his misfortune.

Until his neck snapped against the wall.

His stone like hand gave no reprieve; the flesh of his child's neck gave to its strength as the other small hand went to cradle the newly dead flesh of the youngling's cheek.

"You are impertinent, child" ancient lips brushed his ear as Jason found himself weakening to his masters words, despite not knowing what impertinent ment, the calm rage that Godric's voice held ment it wasn't anything… good. Godric reached up with both hands, the hand gripping his child's neck slid sensuously slowly around the back of the healing neck to shaggy mass of hair littered with soil. Jason's knees felt like they wanted to collapse beneath him,

"Forgive me." he whispered, bravado gone and fear deep-seated in his soul as he gazed at the ancient teen who was his maker.

"Hush child, I would say I don't bite; …but then I would be lying." Faster than lighting fangs extended and buried themselves in his neck. The honey infused blood of his child came rushing into his hungry mouth, the bitterness of the trublood was over sung with the hint of his own infusion; dark, ancient, dangerous.

Finally drawing himself away, the pallor of his skin brightened to an almost human peach; he looked to the other. Jason had withdrawn into his pleasure, face contorted to a beyond human expression of orgasmic bliss, he could feel his master blood humming through his veins like an electrical current, the call to his father will unbearable strong and so welcome; through his haze he didn't hear his father's command, but followed his orders nonetheless, righting himself and moving to the bathroom, shutting the door and turning the shower on.

They were going out.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me whether or not you like the story, where it is going, or with any other questions or feedback.<strong>

**Thanks.**


End file.
